Enviando Saludos
by IGC
Summary: ¿Que harias si alguien te envia saludos a traves de otras personas, y nunca sabes quien fue, pero años despues lo descubres?. Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.
1. Chapter 1- Kurt

Superar la muerte de mi madre fue muy difícil para mi padre y para mí, ya no cantaríamos juntos, ya no me ayudaría a ponerme mi ropa antes de la escuela, ya no me haría galletas los fines de semana, no me cuidaría cuando estuviera enfermo y acostado en la cama, y no pasaríamos las navidades todos juntos, esperaba que desde el cielo lo pudiera hacer.

A mis cortos 8 años tuve que aprender a cocinar para mi padre y para mi, después el se iba a trabajar y yo me preparaba para la escuela, y me colocaba la ropa _solo_.

A los 10 años, en la escuela no tenía amigos, me sentaba solo en el comedor, y andaba vagando solo en los recreos. Siempre me molestaban porque era muy afeminado. A esa edad yo no sabía que eran las palabras que siempre me decían como _maricón_ o _gay_, hasta que le pregunté a mi padre.

_**"Papá" lo llame y el levanto la vista hasta mi "en la escuela me dicen palabras extrañas, ¿qué significa maricón?" mi padre se quedó helado y yo me asusté, ¿era una mala palabra? Me dijo que tomara asiento y me explicó que cuando a los niños les gustan otros niños se les llama gay, no maricones, que eso era sólo algo para molestarlos, y que sí, era una mala palabra y no tenía que repetirla.**_

Yo nunca salía de mi casa, los niños de mi escuela me molestarían en la calle.

A los 12 años empecé a darme cuenta que me gustaban los chicos, y no las chicas. También supe que mi vida no iba a ser fácil por mi condición.

A los 13 años empecé a dudar de la existencia de Dios hasta que ya no creía absolutamente nada.

Un día, vi como alguien se mudaba a una de las casas, cerca de la mía. No pude ver quiénes eran, solo como los del servicio de mudanza, bajaban las cosas; muebles, espejos, sillones, sillas, mesas, etc. hasta la casa.

Una vez, salí un momento al patio para tomar un poco de aire, y vi que una pelota caía a las plantas desde otro patio. Al rato alguien golpeó la puerta, al abrirla vi a un chico más alto que yo, con un gesto de vergüenza en la cara. Me dijo que se llamaba Finn y que su pelota se había caído en mi jardín. Nos volvimos amigos, y nuestros padres al conocerse, se volvieron novios, yo entendí que mi padre siempre amaría a mi madre, a los meses después se casaron; mi padre Burt, y Carole, y yo con Finn nos volvimos hermanastros. Algunas veces jugábamos videojuegos pero no me gustaban mucho, rápidamente nos volvimos como una familia. Finn iba en una escuela diferente a la mía, y yo no le dije a nadie sobre cómo me molestaban en la escuela, nunca me agredieron físicamente, eso me tranquilizaba, solo un poco.

Un día, tenía que ir a comprar algunas cosas al pequeño negocio, porque Carole haría una deliciosa cena y Finn estaba durmiendo, como siempre. El camino al negocio era extenso. Ese camino también lo tomaba para ir a la escuela cuando mi padre no podía ir a dejarme en su auto, pero siempre en la caminata, sentía una mirada sobre mí, y eso me asustaba, y apresuraba el paso, había veces en la que escuchaba "_**Anderson te envía saludos**_" y al voltearme no habia nadie. También escuchaba pequeñas risitas que venían detrás de los arboles de los que provenían las voces.

Cuando llegué al negocio compré las cosas que necesitaba y pague por ellas, las eche en una bolsa. Salí del negocio, en el camino pude ver como una chica rubia, con un bonito vestido verde claro con amarillo, venía en sentido contrario al mío, tendría la misma edad que yo. Cuando ya estaba a unos pasos de mi, paro y me miro con una sonrisa. Yo también paré y la mire extraño, ella dijo.

"_**Blaine te envía saludos**_" y soltó una risita y continuo caminando, dejándome confundido. ¿**Blaine**?, ¿el mismo Anderson? Pero le reste importancia y seguí caminando hasta mi casa.

Cuando estaba cerca, me senté en una de las bancas blancas del parque. Podía ver a otros niños jugando, corriendo detrás de ellos mismos, algunos en las ramas de los árboles y otros simplemente caminando. Escuchaba sus risas y también la melodía de algunos pájaros. Sentí una brisa helada en mi cara. Me quedé un rato más, mientras veía alrededor. Algo llamó mi atención. Un niño que estaba sentado, leyendo uno de los libros de la saga "Harry Potter", era un poco más pequeño que yo, tenía el cabello lleno de rulos, cubiertos por una pequeña capa de gel, era moreno, y tenía unos grandes ojos, no podía ver el color de ellos debido a la distancia. El levanto su mirada y al verme a los ojos, sus mejillas se volvieron rosas, y rápidamente subió su libro para que yo no le viera la cara. Me pareció tierna la manera de sonrojarse.

Me di cuenta que había pasado mucho tiempo ahí. Me levanté y me dirigí a casa. Sentí la mirada una vez más.

_En ese momento se me había olvidado la bolsa en la que traía las compras._

Al llegar a la casa, Carole me pregunto por las compras y rápidamente Sali de la casa corriendo, fui hacia el parque pero ya no estaba la bolsa. Resignado, volví a la casa y le dije a Carole que no las había encontrado mientras evitaba que se me saliera una lágrima "_No importa, cariño, iremos a comprarlas de nuevo_" me dijo con una sonrisa, era una muy buena madre.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, con las nuevas compras, empezamos hacer la cena, Finn dijo que saldría a jugar con sus amigos, y llegaría cuando a cena estuviera lista. Más tarde, llego mi padre del trabajo, dejo su gorra y su abrigo colgados en el perchero. Al rato después la cena estuvo estuvo lista, Finn llegó con la bolsa de compras que yo había hecho hace un rato, dijo que las había encontrado por el parque en el que yo habia estado, y después me dijo en el oído.

"_**Blaine te envía saludos**_"


	2. Chapter 2-Blaine

Era oficial, a mis 13 años me mudaría a Ohio, y esa idea no me gustaba, tendría que dejar a mis amigos y compañeros atrás, gracias a que a mi padre le habia ofrecido un gran trabajo cerca de esa ciudad y mi madre estuvo de acuerdo en mudarse. A Cooper, mi hermano 4 años mayor que yo, tampoco le gustaba la idea, pero como eran nuestros padres, tuvimos que obedecerlos. _**Mis padres aceptaron que a fin de año iría a la Academia Dalton.**_

Después de despedirme de mis amigos Wes, Thad, Jeff, Nick y David, prometiéndoles que los visitaría. Me subí en el auto y nos dirigimos a Ohio.

Al llegar, vi como el camión de mudanza bajaba nuestras cosas. Al entrar en mi nueva casa, fui directamente a mi nueva habitación, y me recosté sobre el suelo. Sentí la madera fría en mi espalda y me dio escalofríos.

En mi nueva escuela conocí a Quinn, que se convirtió en mi nueva y mejor amiga. También conocí a Finn, un chico alto, bueno, no era muy difícil ser más alto que yo, ya que yo era muy pequeño, y también conocí a Brittany, una tierna niña a la que le gustaban los _delfines y unicornios_.

Un día, cuando salía por la puerta para dirigirme a la escuela, alcance a divisar a un chico, pero la diferencia de los demás, era que _**ese chico era simplemente hermoso, era como un ángel.**_ Eso me asustaba, mi padre no aceptaba a los gays, y yo lo era, prácticamente cuando se lo dijera, dejaría de ser mi padre.

El chico tenía la mirada baja mientras caminaba. Sin ganas, me di la vuelta y empecé a caminar hasta mi escuela. Quinn, que ya sabía que a mí me gustaban los chicos, fue la primera en saber, también supieron, Finn, Britt "_Britt me decía que yo era su delfín_" y Coop "_que_ _según el siempre lo supo_", pero nadie más lo sabía. Al llegar a la escuela, le pregunté a Quinn sí conocía al chico que acababa de ver.

"Hey Quinn" dije, y ella lentamente se despidió de una de sus amigas y camino hacia mí.

"¿Que sucede?" pregunto con una sonrisa. Dude un segundo en contarle o no. Pero me decidí.

"Emm..." puse mi mano en la nuca, y ella me miro extrañada "... ¿tú conoces a un chico con el pelo castaño y piel blanca?" le pregunté ruborizado mirando mis pies, moviéndolos para caminar.

"¿El que vive cerca de ti?" yo asentí "mmm..." puso la mano en su barbilla "...creo que se llama Kurt, pero no se mucho acerca de el... lo poco que se es que no sale muy seguido, y que vive con su padre" me informó.

"¿Y su madre?" pregunté.

"No lo sé, ya te dije que no sale muy seguido y no he podido hablar con el"

Cada mañana veía como Kurt pasaba en frente de mi casa. Tenía todos los días atuendos diferentes y su pelo peinado y ordenado, no como el mío, alborotado sin gel.

Cada vez que hablábamos con Quinn, yo sacaba a la conversación a Kurt, y Quinn se había dado cuenta.

"sí tanto te interesa Kurt, ¿por qué no le hablas?" pregunto cansada de sólo hablar de Kurt. Yo me quedé callado y bajé la mirada. "¿Sabes qué?, ¿quieres que le envié tus saludos cada vez que lo vea por ahí?" propuso, a lo que me quede pensado, y asentí con la cabeza, inseguro.

**Al día siguiente me dijo que él era lindo, **_**y yo me sentí algo molesto, ¿qué será?, no lo sé.**_

Mis padres, al tener un nuevo trabajo con un gran pago, ya no estaban en la casa casi nunca, y mi hermano Coop tampoco, el salía con sus amigos.

Algunas tardes, yo salía al parque y comenzaba a leer, o me encontraba con Quinn o Finn.

Con Quinn conversábamos un largo tiempo sobre cualquier cosa, hasta le dije que me atraía Kurt, aun sin conocerlo muy bien**. Ella fue la única en saber.**

_**"Afín algún chico lindo que te guste, ¿te acuerdas cuando me dijiste que te gustaba Dany?, el era horrible" yo me sonroje, Dany, era mi compañero de asiento, y creía que el me gustaba, antes de ver a Kurt.**_

Con Finn, jugábamos a la pelota, junto con otros de sus amigos, Puck, Mike, Sam, _Logan_ y Marco.

Puck, con un mohicano, Mike, era un chico asiático, Sam, rubio con grandes labios, Logan, piel blanca con su pelo rubio, y Marco, cabello castaño y moreno.

Uno de esos días, Sam le pegó tan fuerte a la pelota, que cayó en el jardín de la casa de Kurt, Finn, me preguntó que sí podía ir a buscar la pelota, pero yo me negué rotundamente. Moriría de vergüenza sí iba, así que fue Finn. Cuando le abrieron la puerta, pude ver como el castaño hablaba con Finn, después los dos entraban en la casa_**, otra vez sentí lo mismo que antes, sólo que ahora, mi enojo por el hecho de que Finn estaba con Kurt, fue mayor**_. Minutos después, Finn salió de la casa con la pelota en una de sus manos y llegó hasta nosotros con una sonrisa.

Al mes después sus padres se hicieron novios, y eso, sin saber porque, me tranquilizaba, por el hecho de que Finn y Kurt serían **HERMANOS** y nada más.

_Siempre trataba de convencerme de ir a hablarle, pero simplemente no podía, me temblaban las piernas de simplemente pensarlo._

Meses después, Finn me dijo que sus padres se habían casado y que se irían a vivir juntos.

Un día, salí al parque y empecé a leer "_Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal_", ese libro me encantaba. Estaba tan concentrado leyendo, que no me di cuenta de que Kurt estaba sentado unas bancas más lejos que la mía. Levanté un momento la mirada para pausar la lectura, y ahí estaba, mirándose con sus ojos ¿azules o grises?, sentí como me sonrojaba, y levanté el libro para que no viera mi cara completamente roja. Cuando bajé el libro, el ya no estaba, pero sí estaba la bolsa que traía antes. Rápidamente me paré del asiento y tomé la bolsa, fui tras el castaño, pero cuando lo vi, mi cuerpo empezó a temblar, y no pude llegar hasta él. Me quedé ahí, parado hasta que se perdió entre las calles y volví al parque. Al rato después, Kurt llegó corriendo al parque, supongo que para recuperar la bolsa, pero yo simplemente no pude enfrentarlo, los nervios de hablar con él me consumieron. Me escondí detrás de un gran árbol. Después de unos minutos, el se fue. Dando un suspiro salí de mi escondite, regañándome por ser tan cobarde. Me quedé en el parque un rato más hasta que llegó Finn, le dije que me había encontrado esa bolsa en una de las bancas mientras caminaba. El dijo que era de Kurt, y yo se la entregué. Jugamos un rato más, hasta que se tuvo que ir, le dije que le enviara mis saludos a Kurt.

Casi era fin de año, y yo me tendría que ir a Westerville, a la Academia Dalton, para estudiar con mis antiguos compañeros, Nick, Jeff, David, Wes y Thad.

En un comienzo, yo estaba ansiando irme, pero desde que vi a Kurt, estaba cambiando de opinión, ya no me quería ir, pero ya estaba decidido y no podía retractarme de mi antigua decisión. Me despedí de mis amigos, Quinn y Brittany se despidieron con lágrimas en los ojos. "_**Adiós ángel**_" me despedí mentalmente de Kurt, y me subí al auto.

Al llegar a Westerville, me quedé en la casa de Nick, mientras esperaba a que comenzara el nuevo año.

_El primer año, siempre me regañaba por no haberle hablado Kurt, les hablaba a mis amigos de él y también me regañaban por lo mismo. También intenté enamorarme de otros chicos, pero no podía._

_**No podía olvidarme de aquel ángel, Kurt.**_


End file.
